flux_theoremfandomcom-20200213-history
Flux Theorem Wiki
Welcome to Flux Theorem A player created Half-Life 2 story following parallel events which lead to where Half-Life 2 began. The Genesis of Reality : For the sake of this story, let us theorize that time is no longer a measurement, but rather a reality. : Many years after the unfortunate events following the Resonance Cascade at the Black Mesa Research Facility with the insertion of the CC-3883 Xen Crytal, the world has fallen into a deep and over encumbured state of chaos and calamity. Utilizing the portal teleportation rupture, the highly complex group of multiple alien species known as the Combine or Universal Union have ripped though and began invading earth through the connection to Xen. As the forces known as the combine slowly take it over, it is decimated beyond humane believe and possesed with many forms of alien technology and slavery. Humanity was a dying breed, a dying cause as the Combine converted them into their sick and twisted soldiers of war to perhaps invade somewhere different in the distant future. The world had been plunged in a problematic flood of emmense chaos, leaving the entire human race enslaved, despite the billions of known resistance lost concluding the Seven Hour War which ended earth as we knew it as the combine invaded, the remaining population of humanity was shipped like cattle to "Urban Centres" and as cattle were treated as such. Shunned under the combine, these people were seen as low status, low priority individuals, their status degrading as the irrelevancy of dust to a bird. They were a minority of cultivation, soon to all be utilized once their earths resources and all of it's best features have been drained by the Combine. They men and women being slaughtered within their own homes, withtin their bedrooms, robbed of everything. Once survival is not something granted with ease, once suvival becomes something to which men and women need to work for in order to achieve, unrealistic sacrifices and conceptions begin to arise within them. : Most humane thoughts and feeling geared towards human continuity at this point forward were now piloted through fear and pain. Many of these humans chose to remain as they were labelled, they accepted their fate, or cowardice had consumed them, they accepted being treated as oxen, and so they remained as oxen, in the field of calamity, time only moving forward, fate growing closer. A lot of them also submitted to the will of they combine through loyalty and intimidation, "If you cannot beat them, Join them." was the phrase of these submissive men and women. They enlisted within the Civil Authority teams controlled by the Universal Union themselves and only to be later robbed of their humanity and become robotic and like a fiend, the same thing as what forced them into their fear and desperation, driven through the ranks of the Combine Civil Authority is what consumed the minds of these ones. The newly bred cannon fodder of this empire. Category:Browse